Ep 39: Challenge of the Gods
Challenge of the Gods is the 39th episode of Pocket God. It was released on May 18th, 2011 and celebrates the past two and a half years of the game.__TOC__ Overview In Challenge of the Gods, you can return to the previous episodes in search of all the godly features which have been added. Completing challenges earns you idols, which you can collect (and level up) in preparation for the Battle of the Gods. Pocket God Update Message The following is from the Pocket God update message. Do not modify it: This episode challenges you to find all the godly powers bestowed upon you over the 39 episodes! Tap the View Challenges screen at the new Start Screen (accessible in the menu) for the Episode Selection screen where you complete task items for each episode. Complete all the tasks and you will acquire the God Idol for that episode. Collect them all! Visit God Island and place idols on four mysterious pedestals. Also included is the all-new Shark Custom Pack! Make your shark a robot shark, toy shark, alien shark, and more! startup.PNG|New startup screen for this episode challengenew.PNG|What's New in this Episode Screen shot 2011-05-18 at 8.09.46 PM.png|Modified promotional poster pocket-god-challenge-of-the-gods-iphone-2.jpg|New Features New Features Challenge of the Gods, and Idols The update added a new item to the Features menu: the Idols Challenge. A click on that will bring you to the selection screen for the Challenge of the Gods. Here you can find icons for all of the updates the game has had since 1.0, presented as Episodes. Each episode features a set of tasks based around that update's new features. Hints are available for the tasks you haven't completed. If you complete all of the listed tasks, then the challenge is complete, and you get an idol as a reward. You can then switch to a different challenge, or perform various tasks to "Level Up" that idol in preparation for Episode 40's Battle of the Gods. Once you've started a challenge, the icon for that challenge appears in the bottom left corner of your screen. You can tap that icon to go back to the Selection Screen at any time. (this icon can be turned off from the Startup Screen's "Challenge Options") The initial 40 idols the player could obtain, as of this episode, were: Abyss God, God of the Bloated, Volcano God, Gravity God, God of Thunder, Owl God, God of Dance, Shark God, God of Hand, Vampire Bat God, Wind Dragon God, Fish God, Ant God, Name Tag, Toilet God, T-Rex God, Spear, Tsunami God, Trophy, Fire God, Dodo God, Doodler God, Piranha God, Censor Bar, Laser Shark, Zombie God, Ghost God, Spider God, Ice Monster God, Octopus God, Story Book, Globe, Demon God, Giant Gorilla God, Monkey God, Kitten God, Hammer, Turtle God, Tiger God, and Annal, God of Life. Other idols that have been added in the following episodes are: Deva, God of Death, Jellyfish God, Underwater Pyramid God, Hour Glass, Locust Queen, Disco Ball Bill, The Virus God, and Lord Xenu. God Island ]] before Battle of the Gods was released. Touching anything will make the Pygmy exit the temple.]] The new God Island was added in this episode, located near the Volcano on the map. On the island are 4 pedestals and a closed temple door. If you drop a Pygmy on a pedestal, the Power of the Gods will possess him, and he will stand transfixed in a beam of light. Poking the pedestal will then make him sing a note! Four Pygmies on the pedestals can sing harmony if you put a finger on each of them, though they only sing one note each. Once you have completed a challenge, the Island Menu allows you to select idols to appear on God Island. If you drop an idol on a pedestal, then the pedestal lights up and the door opens slightly. With four idols on the pedestals, the door opens entirely and you can drop a Pygmy into the Battle Arena. Shark Skin Pack This update introduces a new customization pack called the Shark Skin Pack. It lets you change the appearance of your Laser Shark and its laser to various alternate forms, including robot, toy and tiger themed designs. Video Trivia *This episode introduces features that bear a striking resemblance to the Rival Gods in Pocket God Facebook that were introduced in Facebook Ep. 2: Clash of the Frightened. *The promotional poster shows three God Idols, from left to right: Owl God (Episode 6), Abyss God (Episode 1), and Kitten God (Episode 35). *There are 7 Pygmies in the promotional image, representing the different pygmies seen in the game: Ooga, Booga, Nooby, Dooby, Klik, Klak, and Charlie. *The promotional artwork was drawn by Dave's favorite manga artist, Junko Mizuno. *The Challenge icons re-used the original icons for the Pocket God app as each new update came out, except for two -- Ep 2: Does this Megabyte Make My App Look Fat? and Ep 4: Shake that App! These episodes were not publicly released, so the icons were created new for this edition. *Episode 31 was split into two parts, 31 and 31B, with each one getting its own challenge and its own idol. As a result, there is one more idol/challenge than the number of episodes. *Episodes after this one have continued to add new challenges and new idols. 39 Category:Pocket God